Sleepless Rising VII: Heller Zerfall
Kapitel 1: Panische Welt Die Welt ist ins Wanken geraten. Es hat begonnen. Etwas hat Amerika angegriffen. Bin der Meinung, dass es Worse ist. Habe ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Muss dringend weitere Schritte planen. Beiße meine Zähne zusammen. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Alice mich eindringlich anschauend. Mustere den TV. Brauche eine Idee. Mir fällt nur eine Sache ein, die ich tun will, falls es Worse sein sollte. "Sleepless, falls er es ist. Willst du kämpfen?", fragt Sunny mit ihrer üblichen emotionslosen Stimme. Nicke stumm. Er wird für das letzte Mal eh noch bezahlen müssen. Früher oder später. Will unbedingt sein Ende erleben. Am liebsten es durch meine eigene Hand herbeiführen. Seine Arroganz wird letzten Endes sein Untergang sein. "Wenn es wirklich das Werk von Worse sein sollte, wird er mich früher oder später eh finden.", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück. Lärm von draußen. Panisch umherlaufende Menschen. Ihre Angst ist fast riechbar. Abscheu überkommt mich. "Sie sind alle so erbärmlich", murmel ich und ziehe meine Jacke an. "Wo willst du hin?", fragt Alice und kommt auf mich zu. Auch Sunny steht vom Sessel auf. Sie schaltet den Fernseher aus. "Dorthin, wo ich mich am besten konzentrieren kann. Die Bar.", gebe ich zurück. Sie wollen mitkommen. Soll mir recht sein. Wir verlassen zu dritt das Haus. Der Himmel sieht seltsam rötlich aus. Die Menschen rennen lauthals rufend umher. Große Menschenmengen füllen sich auf den Straßen. Wie nervig. Bekomme große Lust sie alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Bahne mir mit Alice und Sunny dennoch ohne Waffengewalt den Weg durch die Masse. Nach einer Weile packt mich eine Hand am Ärmel. Schaue nach hinten. Sehe, wie Alice sich angestrengt an mir festhält. Sie hat Probleme mit Menschenmassen. Greife mit meiner Hand zu und ziehe sie sanft hinter mir her. Während des Weges dringen aus der Masse einzelne Gesprächsfetzen an mein Gehör. "Es ist aus!" "Sleepless!?" "So wie in Amerika!" "Hilfe!" Bekomme von diesem Durcheinander sehr schnell Kopfschmerzen. Schaue auf den Boden. Sehe halb zertrampelte Menschen, die während der Panik umgestoßen wurden sind und die keiner beachtet. In solchen Zeiten zeigt sich das wahre Gesicht der Menschen. Sie tun so, als sei ihnen Nächstenliebe wichtig, doch in Zeiten der Panik sind sie sich selbst die Nächsten. Habe kein Mitleid mit den am Boden liegenden Menschen. Sie hätten es genauso getan. Auch ich bin nicht anders, doch gebe ich nicht vor, dass mir an Nächstenliebe irgendetwas liegt. Steige über den Menschen am Boden und bahne mir mit den beiden Mädels weiter den Weg durch die Masse. Mühselig erreichen wir nach einer Weile die Bar. Sie ist nicht sehr voll. Vereinzelt sitzen stille, zwielichtige Gestalten an einem Tisch. Die Bardame lächelt mich an. "Hey, Sleepy! Warum wusste ich, dass du wiederkommst?", begrüßt sie mich zögerlich lächelnd. Man sieht ihr ihre Angst an, doch verbirgt sie sie. Bewundernswert. Kapitel 2: Dheunos erscheint Setze mich an den Tresen. "Das Übliche", ordere ich und schaue mich um. Sunny hat sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe gesetzt und scheint sich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Alice bleibt unruhig stehen. "Wie kannst du in so einer Situation nur saufen, Sleepless!?", fragt Alice im vorwurfsvollen Blick. Ihr rotes und ihr schwarzes Auge fixieren meine verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Tätschel ihren Kopf. "Hilft mir einfach beim nachdenken.", gebe ich knapp zurück. Sie geht wortlos davon. Steht nun bei Sunny. Ihr lilafarbiges und ihr grünes Auge starren scheinbar in die Leere. Ihre Angewohnheit, wenn sie sich konzentriert. Die Bardame reicht mir die Bloody Mary. Nehme sie dankbar nickend und genehmige mir einen großen Schluck. Die Erde beginnt leicht zu beben. Das Geschrei von draußen wird lauter. Explosionen. Das Geräusch aufeinander prallender Fahrzeuge ist zu hören. Die Bardame blickt bleich zur Tür. "Hast du eigentlich niemanden, bei dem du jetzt gerne wärst?", frage ich sie musternd. Sie sieht traurig aus. Schüttelt den Kopf. "Und du?", gibt sie zurück. Lächele sie kurz an und deute nur für sie sichtbar auf Alice und Sunny hinter mir. Sie lächelt schwach. "Du bist ein großes Mysterium Sleepless.", sagt sie. Lache laut auf. "Gut möglich", gebe ich zurück und nehme noch einen Schluck. "Sollen wir nicht langsam gehen?", höre ich Alice hinter mir Sunny fragen. Die panischen Geräusche von draußen werden immer heftiger. "Wir wissen nicht, was das für ein Ding ist, immerhin wurde es nirgendwo beschrieben und wenn ich versuche, meine Gedanken danach auszurichten, spüre ich nur Chaos. Wir sollten hierbleiben, bis wir mehr Informationen haben.", gibt sie emotionslos zurück. Muss grinsen. Selbst jetzt bewahrt Sunny noch einen kühlen Kopf und denkt lieber nach bevor sie handelt. Das ist eine der Gründe, warum sie mir so gefällt. Aber wo sie gerade von Informationen redet. Wo ist Einauge!? "Du bist eine unglaubliche, Hilfe Sunny!",kommt von Alice, die immer ungeduldiger zu werden scheint. "Hast du nicht eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte, Sleepless?", fragt sie nun mich. Hindert mich am nachdenken. "Habe ich. Hoffe ich irre mich.", erwidere ich kurz angebunden und nehme einen weiteren Schluck der Bloody Mary. Das wird sie sicher nicht beruhigen. Habe aber keine Zeit für aufmunternde Worte. Brauche dringende einen Plan für den Fall, dass es wirklich Worse ist, der die Welt angreift. "Sleepless!", ruft eine mir bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Wirbel um. Sehe Einauge mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck mitten in der Bar stehen. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Sein rabenschwarzer Körper und sein bleiches Gesicht sind schweißbedeckt. "Sleepless. Es ist schrecklich. Schrecklich!", beginnt er panisch. "Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind wahr geworden!", beendet er seinen Satz keuchend. Er ringt nach Luft. Starre ihn an. Das mulmige Gefühl verwandelt sich in eine Woge aus purer Nervosität. "Also ist dieses Wesen wirklich...", "…Dheunos apo Kémelom!", vollendet Einauge meinen begonnenen Satz. Verdammt. Wusste es. Balle meine Fäuste. Erinnere mich an mein letztes Aufeinandertreffen mit Worse. Trotz meiner Kraft, hat er mich mit Leichtigkeit beinahe getötet. Hat mir eine runde Narbe am Bauch hinterlassen, die mich noch lange an diese Niederlage erinnern soll. "Hör zu Sleepless!", beginnt Einauge und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Alice und Sunny stehen neben mir. "Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ihn aufzuhalten, du musst…!" Weiter kommt er nicht. Sein eigener markerschütternder Schrei unterbricht ihn. Erschrecke mich heftig. Sein einziges Auge beginnt violett zu leuchten . Er fällt zu Boden. Schlägt hart auf. Bewegt sich nicht mehr. Stürme auf ihn zu. Bitte nicht! Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein! Knie vor der Leiche meines einzig wahren Freundes. Beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Schließe meine Augen. Der beste Freund, den ich je hatte...ist mir ein zweites Mal genommen worden. Bleibe äußerlich ruhig. "Sleepless. Sie brauchen dich. Du darfst jetzt nicht durchhängen.", sagt eine Stimme. Lars. Es ist, als würde er hinter mir stehen und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Jemand zupft an meinem Ärmel. "Sleepless, bitte...", flüstert Alice leise und ängstlich. Schaue sie an. Ihre Augen fixieren mal wieder die Meinen. "Du hast Recht, Alice. Müssen weg.", gebe ich zurück, während ich aufstehe. Keine Zeit zum trauern. Um den Abschied kümmere ich mich später. Muss zuerst Alice und Sunny in Sicherheit bringen. Danach...kümmere ich mich um Worse. Wir verlassen die Bar. Die Panik scheint nicht abzuebben. Im Gegenteil. Sie wächst von Minute zu Minute weiter. Sie rennen. Schreien. Weinen. Eine seltsame Art der Befriedigung erfüllt mich. Doch der Beigeschmack der Nervosität liegt schwer in meinem Geist. Will gerade losrennen, als eine mir verhasste Stimme erschallt. "Ohne deinen Informanten bist du nur ein jämmerlicher, kleiner Wurm!" Meine Augen weiten sich. Er ist hier. Muss Sunny und Alice von hier wegschaffen. Sofort! Doch bevor ich agieren kann, spricht die Stimme von Worse weiter:" Du hast mich doch gefragt, ob ich dir beim Kampf gegen Sunny helfe. Das mache ich doch gerne. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin werde ich dich auch gleich von deiner Verantwortung gegenüber Alice befreien." Oh verdammt. Er hat es wirklich auf sie abgesehen. Alles, nur das nicht. Er beginnt bösartig zu lachen. "Rennt!", brülle ich so laut wie selten. Doch mein Schrei geht im schallenden Gelächter des Worse unter. Alice steht rechts und Sunny links von mir. Sie sind wie angewurzelt. Alice dreht sich zu mir. Greift nach mir. Bekommt meine Hand zu fassen. Tränen rollen über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie leblos zu Boden fällt. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei von links. Sunny schaut mich gequält an, bevor auch sie zu Boden fällt. Es geht zu schnell. Kann nicht reagieren. "NEIN!", brülle ich zum ersten Mal aus vollem Hals. Unendlicher Schmerz durchströmt meinen Geist. Schmerz von Gefühlen, die ich für verloren gehalten habe. Das...kann...nicht...wahr...sein. "Sunny...Alice...Einauge... Ich schwöre, ich werde...", flüstere ich schmerzerfüllt. Balle meine Fäuste. Aus dem unmenschlichem Schmerz wird unendlicher Hass geboren. Hass gegen denjenigen, der sich selbst zum Gott ernannt hat. Will ihn jeden verdammten Knochen einzeln brechen. Meinen blanken Hass an ihm ausleben. Sein scheiß Blut auf meiner Haut spüren, während ich mit meinem Skalpell seinen Hals aufschneide. Menschen schreien auf. Bleiben stehen. Wenden ihren Blick zum Boden. Am Himmel erscheint Worse. Starre ihn direkt an. Seine Umrisse sind vogelähnlich. Alles in mir will mich zwingen wegzuschauen. Er greift meine Psyche an. "Ich werde es für dich standhalten, Raphael", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Er verteidigt meine Psyche bis zum Ende. Purer Hass liegt in meinem Blick. "Du hast doch immer davon geredet, dass du die Welt wie eine Krankheit heimsuchen würdest. Sieh dich um! Ist es das, was du wolltest?", erklingt Worse' mächtige Stimme. Schaue mich um. Panik. Zerstörte Gebäude. Leichen, die achtlos in Panik zu Boden gestoßen und überrannt worden sind. Mein Blick gilt wieder voller Anstrengung meiner Nemesis. "Er versucht an mir vorbeizukommen. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus!", kommt von Lars. Er wirkt nicht minder angestrengt. Worse greift meine Psyche an. "Die Welt hat mich nie interessiert, doch dein Ende umso mehr. Ich bin die Krankheit… und auch du wirst mir zum Opfer fallen...Worse. Du hast mir zwar eine Narbe verpasst, bist aber genauso so ein Abschaum, wie der Rest der Menschen. Der einzige Unterschied: Du bist ein stärkerer und lästigerer Parasit, du Pseudogottheit.", gebe ich keuchend und angestrengt, aber nicht minder hasserfüllt zurück. Die Belastung, ihn anzuschauen, zwingt mich auf die Knie. Kann...kaum...noch...stehen. Worse lacht schallend auf. Er verhöhnt mich. Gott, ich muss ihm echt lächerlich vorkommen. "Große Worte von jemandem, der kaum in der Lage ist Blickkontakt mit mir zu halten! Sieh dich an Sleepless! Der gefürchtetste Killer der Welt... Übt auf mich keine größere Bedrohung aus als die gefürchtetste Termite der Welt!" Something Worse sieht auf mich herab. Diese Arroganz wird sein Untergang sein. Versuche mit zittriger Stimme ihn zu verspotten. "Wer so beschissen aussieht braucht sich nicht wundern, dass er kein Blickfang ist." Werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und flehen. Soll er tun, was er will. "Schlagfertig wie eh und je, was? Und das im Angesicht des Chaos! Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu beeindrucken!", gibt Worse zurück. Beeindrucken!? Will er mich verarschen? Es braucht all meinen Willen ihm standzuhalten, doch mein unbändiger Hass gibt mir die Kraft erneut aufzustehen. Wenn ich sterbe...dann standhaft. Mein Blick auf fest auf Worse gerichtet. "Mir egal ob Chaos oder Friede. Bin der gefürchtetste Mörder der Welt...und werde dennoch stets etwas Besseres als du sein.", antworte ich mit festerer Stimme. Worse beginnt laut aufzulachen. Wer ist er, dass er denkt, Ich würde mich unterkriegen lassen. Die Welt wird knieend untergehen, doch ich bleibe im Angesicht des Chaos stehen. "Etwas Toteres bist du gleich! Du und der Kannibale!", ruft Dheunos mit bösartiger Stimme. Mir stockt der Atem. Kannibale!? Meint er etwa... "Vergo!?", murmel ich perplex. Er lebt noch? "Ja, Vergo!", beginnt Worse mit arroganter Stimme zu sprechen. " Wie nanntest du uns drei beim Kampf gegen Sunny? Trio Infernale? Weißt du, ich habe ihn am Leben gelassen weil ich wollte, dass ihr beide gleichzeitig sterbt. Und das werdet ihr. Sobald ich das will! Ich muss nur mit den Flügeln schlagen und das Trio zerbricht!", beendet er den Satz lachend. Er spielt nur mit mir. Bin kein Gegner für ihn. Mir egal. Muss vor Anstrengung meine Hand vors Gesicht halten. Beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Bin bereit zu gehen, wenn es sein muss. "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!“ beginne ich, „doch wenn du erwartest, dass ich flehe, bist du das dümmste Wesen, das je auf dieser Welt gewandelt hat!", brülle ich mit letzter Kraft lauthals. Jeder soll mich hören. Jeder soll hören, wie ich auf ihn und seine Macht scheiße! "Du stehst bis zum Ende Sleepless, ich bin sehr beeindruckt! Doch nun, will ich wissen, ob du zwei Seelen hast!", sagt Worse und kommt langsam auf mich zugeflogen. Er nähert sich immer weiter. Scheiße. "Was jetzt!?", fragt Lars verzweifelt. Sehe, wie der vogelähnliche Something Worse auf mich zufliegt und....stoppt!? Die Anstrengung wird unerträglich. Fühle mich....so schwach... Kann...mich..nicht..mehr...auf den..Beinen halten... Plötzliche Entlastung. Er...ist...verschwunden... Verliere den Halt. Spüre, wie mein Gesicht hart auf den Boden aufschlägt. Meine Sicht...verschwimmt. "Wir haben...überlebt...", flüstert Lars erschöpft. Er hat Recht. Aber für wie lange? Liege eine ganze Weile einfach so da. Höre vereinzeltes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von anderen Überlebenden. Rieche ganz schwach ein mir vertrautes Parfüm. Hebe meinen Kopf ein wenig. Sehe neben mir die Leiche von Sunny. Sie ist mir nahe. Doch sie wird nie wieder an meiner Seite sein. Sehe ein wenig daneben Alice liegen. Beide haben ihre Augen geschlossen. Sehen aus, als würden sie schlafen. Tiefer Schmerz kommt mir wieder in mir hoch. Stehe mühsam auf. Gehe auf Alice zu. Ziehe sie sanft zu Sunny, sodass sie friedlich nebeneinander liegen. Schaue auf sie herab. Gehe in die Bar. Höre die Bardame schluchzen. Die wenigen Anwesenden kauern unter den Tischen. Gehe auf Einauges Leiche zu. Hebe seinen Körper über meine Schulter. Gehe schweigend wieder zu Sunny und Alice. Lege Einauge daneben. Alle drei liegen in Frieden dort auf den Boden. Etwas kommt in mir hoch. Warme Tränen rinnen aus meinen Augenhöhlen. Laufen über meine Wangen. "Alice... Du warst wie meine kleine Schwester. Du hast mich gerettet, als ich fast gestorben wäre. Hast mich begleitet. Mich unterstützt. Danke für alles und bitte...Verzeihe mir, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte.", verabschiede ich mich bei ihr und schluchze bei jedem einzelnen meiner Sätze. "Sunny... Habe dich erst gehasst, weil ich unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit verdrängt habe. Doch du hast mich gerettet. Mich wieder gestärkt, als Worse mich fast getötet hat. Konnte dir eine Sache niemals sagen. Ich habe dich...mehr als nur gemocht..", verabschiede ich mich auch von Sunny. Ach Sunny. Hätte es dir wohl sagen müssen, als du gelebt hast. [[Datei:HNI_0092.jpg|thumb|364px|"Raphael. Du wirst nie alleine sein.."]]thumb|NaNxNaNpx|"Raphael. Du wirst nie alleine sein.."|link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverik "Einauge... Du warst mein bester Freund. Mein einziger wahrer Freund. Du tatest alles, weil du mich als Freund sahst. Habe dich erst für verrückt gehalten, doch du warst loyaler als jeder andere verdammte Mensch auf dieser Welt. Ruht in Frieden. Ihr drei...", verabschiede ich mich als letztes von Einauge. Ziehe meine Lederjacke aus. Lege sie über Einauge. "Raphael. Solange ich da bin, wirst du nie alleine sein.", flüstert Lars in meinem Kopf. Ignoriere ihn... Setze mich vor die Bar auf den Boden und starre in den leuchtenden Himmel. Mal sehen, wann Worse wiederkommt und es zu Ende bringt. Werde hier auf ihn warten. Kapitel 3: Verheißungsvolle Stimme Ohne Vorwarnung beginnt eine fremde Stimme in meinem Kopf zu sprechen. "Hört mir zu! Ich weiß ihr fürchtet euch, ich weiß ihr seid unsicher und ich weiß ihr wünscht euch Erlösung! Aber Erlösung kann sich die Menschheit nur selbst bringen! Dheunos apo Kémelom ist der Name des Wesens, das die Nordhalbkugel fast vollständig zerstört hat und die Südhalbkugel in Panik versetzte!", spricht diese Stimme. Hebe eine Augenbraue. "Was du nicht sagst.", murmel ich die Antwort ins Nichts und halte meinen Blick in den Himmel gerichtet. "Aber wir können ihn vernichten! Und das werden wir! Dies ist unsere Welt und wir werden sie verteidigen!", fährt die Stimme fort. Es ist eine beruhigende Stimme. Doch der Inhalt der Sätze bringt mich fast zum Kotzen. Eine neue Stimme im Kopf. Wundervoll... Als ob eine Stimme nicht schon ausreicht... Bin ich jetzt komplett irre geworden!? "Nein. Jemand nimmt über eine mächtige Instanz per Telepathie Kontakt mit uns auf.", erklärt Lars und übertönt einiges von dem Gesprochenen. Seltsamer Kerl. "Es ist das Böse in uns, das Dheunos mächtig macht!“ rief Alex allen und niemandem zu. „Angst, Wut, Trauer, Hass! Wir müssen diese Emotionen in uns besiegen!" Ein Bild von Worse, der von einem seltsamen goldenen Schein umgeben ist, erscheint vor meinem inneren Auge. Wie ist das möglich!? Kann es wirklich sein, dass Worse gerade Einhalt geboten wird!? "Wenn wir es schaffen das Böse in uns zu besiegen, wenn wir es schaffen, diese Emotionen zu überwinden, werden wir auch ihn vernichten können!", spricht dieser Junge weiter. Sehe sein Gesicht. Ein blonder Kerl. "Ach hör doch auf mit dem Scheiß! Als ob die menschliche Rasse jemals dazu in der Lage ist, ihren Abscheulichkeit in den Griff zu bekommen! Spinner!", rufe ich ins Nichts. Übertöne weitere von ihm gesprochene Sätze. Irgendetwas mit Liebe oder so. "Ich weiß, dass ihr all jemanden habt, den ihr liebt-" "Oder hatte..", kommentiere ich schmerzerfüllt. "Das ist etwas, das wir selbst Göttern voraushaben! Auch wenn man sich manchmal nicht traut, demjenigen seine Gefühle zu gestehen.", führt er weiter aus. Werde langsam sehr genervt von diesem Gelaber. Schließe meine Augen. "Weck mich, wenn es spannend wird Lars!", sage ich gestresst und gebe mich der Schwärze meiner geschlossenen Augen hin. Ignoriere die Dinge, die gesagt werden. Höre den Namen des Sprechers. Alex Nadezha. Kann mich nicht lange der Schwärze ergeben. Der Himmel wird heller. Öffne meine Augen. Goldenes Licht? Habe vieles ausgeblendet was gesagt wurde. Weiß nur, dass alle Menschen ihre Fäuste heben sollen um Alex zu unterstützen. Warum sollte ich das tun!? Alex Nadezha!? "Bescheuerter Name", flüstere ich genervt. Was kümmert mich die Welt und ihre Einwohner!? Sollen sie doch von mir aus untergehen. "Raphael?", kommt von Lars. Seine Stimme ist mir näher als sonst. Spüre ihn in meiner Nähe. Will er etwa... "Vergiss es Lars! Bleib schön dort, wo du jetzt bist!", brülle ich wütend. Wehre mich gegen die Übernahme. "Lass es zu, Raphael.", erwidert er mit ruhiger Stimme. Unaufhaltsame Flut von Gefühlen strömt durch mein Innerstes. Erlebe den Rausch von Liebe, Glück und Zuversicht. Hoffnung, Freude und Sicherheit. Wusste nicht, dass diese Emotionen noch existieren. Schreie laut auf. Reiße meine Faust hoch. Bin jetzt eins mit Lars. Wir sind Sleepless. Wir unterstützen Alex. Wir werden Worse vernichten! "Bau keinen Scheiß mit der Hilfe Alex!", rufen wir. Wir sind nun eins im Netzwerk. Ein Gefühl der tiefen Verbundenheit durchfließt uns. Spüren jeden Menschen. Das Gute in ihnen. Es ist seltsam. Es fühlt sich beruhigend an. Worse wird von dem goldenen Licht durchströmt. Nach einem heftigen Gefecht zwischen Worse und Alex, geht der selbsternannte "Gott" in goldenen Flammen auf. Er verbrennt Lichterloh. Lässt einen letzten markerschütternden Schrei von sich. Danach. Stille. Die Verbundenheit? Verschwunden. Lassen uns zu Boden fallen. Worse...wurde...vernichtet... Schlafen im sitzen ein. Kapitel 4: Heller Zerfall Nach einiger Zeit des Schlafes, reißt uns ein Schrei aus dem Schlaf. Zucken zusammen. Es kommt aus der Nähe. Springen auf. Hinter der Bar. Rennen zum Ursprung des Schreies. Dort liegt eine Frau. Sehr jung. ungefähr 20 Jahre alt. Nackt. Auf ihr ein besoffener Kerl, der sich an ihr vergeht. Sie schreit nach Hilfe. Das kann nicht sein! Was soll das!? Die Welt ist doch im Reinen mit sich. Der Mensch hat doch das Gute in sich gefunden! Die Menschen sind doch gut!? Warum passiert das gerade? Spüre, wie unser Glück verdrängt wird. Lars entfernt sich. Glück weicht etwas anderem. Einem düsteren Gefühl. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Ziehe aus der Hosentasche ein Skalpell. Sprinte auf ihn zu. Jetzt reicht es! Nichts hat sich verändert. Trete dem Penner in die Seite. Mit voller Härte. Er knallt gegen die Wand. Knie mich auf ihn. Steche auf ihn ein. "Dreckiger Hurensohn!", schreie ich ihn an. Steche immer und immer weiter auf ihn ein. Er bewegt sich schon nicht mehr. Spüre sein Blut auf meiner Haut. Dieser Geschmack. Dieser Geruch. Es benebelt meine Sinne! Stehe auf. Die Frau starrt mich angsterfüllt an. "Sleepy...", sagt sie nur. Meine Augen weiten sich. Die Bardame. Schaue sie an. "Der Rest in der Bar...hat..ihn angestiftet..", stammelt sie. Nicke hasserfüllt. Gehe langsam in die Bar. Sie werden sterben. Jeder einzelne! Sie sehen mich. Prosten mir besoffen zu. Wichser! Stürme auf den ersten zu. Schneide ihm pfeilschnell den Hals auf. Er röchelt. Dieses Geräusch habe ich vermisst. Ich sehe rot. Bin im absoluten Blutrausch. Die drei anderen keuchen überrascht auf. Stehen auf. Dem zweiten steche ich mehrmals ins Auge. Er schreit. Ich lache. Dem dritten haue ich seinen gottverdammten Kopf solange gegen die Wand, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Schreie wie von Sinnen. Der Mensch hat einen Scheiß gelernt. Der letzte torkelt zurück. Fällt auf den Rücken. Starrt mich erbleicht an. Hat Todesangst. Bettelt um sein armseliges Leben. Gerade das Armageddon überlebt und schon wieder beginnt der Abschaum zu handeln. Will auf ihn zustechen, als mich eine Hand von hinten an den Arm packt. Schaue nach hinten. Sehe mich einem jungen Mann mit weißer Maske und zerrissenem Anzug gegenüber. Vergo. Lasse meinen Kopf und meine Hand hängen. "Der Mensch wird sich niemals ändern. Sie haben nichts gelernt...", sage ich leise mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Hasse sie alle mehr als je zuvor. Something Worse war ein Bastard, doch kann ich seinen Hass auf alles verstehen. "Und genau darum machen wir beide genau da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben Sleepless!", erwidert Vergo seltsam ernst. Nicke. Er lässt meinen Arm los. Der am Boden liegende Besoffene schaut mich groß an, als mein Skalpell ihm gefährlich nahe kommt. "Es hat gerade erst angefangen.", sage ich währenddessen bösartig lächelnd. Epilog: 3 Monate später "Sleepless. Sie wissen, warum wir sie hierher gebracht haben?", fragt mich ein streng aussehender, graubärtiger, alter Mann in Uniform. Er ist ein Russe. Sein Deutsch ist gebrochen. Klingt Klischeehaft. Muss schmunzeln darüber. Auf einem runden Emblem auf seiner braunen Uniform stehen drei Buchstabe in Silber. S.C.P. Wurde vor kurzem erneut von einem Agenten besucht und eingeladen den neuen Anführer der Foundation kennenzulernen. Er hat ein Angebot für mich. Mir wurde versichert, dass ich nicht eingesperrt werde. Wurde mit einem Flugzeug zum Standort des neuen HQ's gebracht. Russland. Moskau. Habe die Hände in der Tasche meines neuen Staubmantels gesteckt und lehne am Rand eines Stuhles. "Ehrlich gesagt. Nein. Habe keine Ahnung, warum ich hier bin.", erwidere ich knapp. Mustere den alten Mann. Er sieht scharfsinnig aus. Seltsam ist, dass er vor dem Gespräch darauf bestanden hat, dass keine Wachen im Büro stehen. "Sehen sie Sleepless. Wir wissen um ihre Fähigkeiten Übernatürliches unterdrücken zu können. Darum will ich ihnen anbieten als oberster Officer der inneren Sicherheit zu arbeiten.", bietet er mir an. Seine Adleraugen fixieren meine verschiedenfarbigen leuchtenden. Beginne laut zu lachen. "Ernsthaft!? Als Wachhund für euch arbeiten? Habe wirklich besseres zu tun.", erwidere ich amüsiert. Er sieht verwundert und ärgerlich aus. "Bin eh nur hier, weil ich weiß, dass ER hier ist.", füge ich grinsend hinzu. Wende mich zum gehen. "Ich könnte sie verfolgen und einsperren lassen.", droht der alte Mann wütend. Lache kurz auf. "Keine gute Idee. Sie würden sonst auf meine Todesliste kommen und glauben sie mir: Das wollen sie nicht!", kontere ich bösartig lächelnd, verlasse das Büro und hinterlasse einen ärgerlichen alten Mann. Auf dem Innenhof sehe ich viele umherlaufende Leute. Es werden Dinge geplant und aufgebaut. Viele schauen mich nervös an. Sie kennen mich. Fürchten mich. Misstrauen mir. Genieße es allmählich. Sehe einige Kreaturen, die mir bekannt vorkommen, doch die Person, die mich am meisten interessiert steht unweit vor mir. Ein blonder Junge und ein rothaariges Mädchen. Grinse breit als ich mich ihm nähere. Das Mädchen tippt den Jungen an und zeigt auf mich. Er schaut mich an. Stockt. Sie erkennen mich. Stehe direkt vor Alex Nadezha. Blicke ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sieht missmutig aus. "Sieh einer an. Der strahlende Retter der Welt und seine Gespielin. Fast schon bin ich sprachlos solch Persönlichkeiten zu treffen.", spotte ich. Er schluckt. Sie sieht bleich aus. "Du bist Sleepless, oder?", fragt sie zögerlich. Schaue sie an. Zeige ihr meinen erhobenen Daumen. "10 Punkte für den Rotschopf.", erwidere ich höhnisch und schaue wieder Alex an. Wie kann der Retter der Welt nur so unscheinbar aussehen. So zerbrechlich und sterblich wie jeder andere. "Was möchtest du von uns?", fragt dieser genauso zögerlich wie seine Gespielin. Mustere ihn abfällig. "Du hast mich um meine Rache gebracht. Eigentlich müsstest du jetzt dafür bezahlen. Habe aber einen guten Tag und darum bleibt ihr beide am Leben.", erwidere ich bösartig lächelnd, während ihre Gesichter, beim Aussprechen meines Satzes, einen ängstlichen Ausdruck annehmen. "Warum hasst du die Menschen noch immer? Du warst ein Teil davon. Hast mir geholfen Something Worse zu vernichten. Du hast uns allen geholfen!", bricht es aus ihm hervor. Wut packt mich. Will ihm seine Naivität ausprügeln. Doch kann ich mich fangen. Spucke ihm vor die Füße. "Weil die Menschen nach deiner 'heldenhaften Rede' wieder das getan haben, was sie am besten können. Rauben. Morden. Vergewaltigen. Sie haben einen Scheiß gelernt. Sie sind nicht besser als vorher. Genau darum bleibe ich die Krankheit, die die Welt befällt.", erkläre ich voller Abscheu. Alex Nadezha und sein Püppchen werfen sich einen angsterfüllten Blick zu. Der blonde Retter sieht traurig aus. Er kotzt mich an. Kann sein Gesicht nicht weiter ertragen. Wende mich zum Gehen. "Lebe wohl, Messias und bete, dass wir uns nie wieder begegnen.", beginne ich düster und schaue Alex vernichtend an. "Denn sonst beende ich das, was Something Worse begonnen hat.", beende ich bösartig grinsend und gehe lachend davon. Lasse einen erbleichten Alex Nadezha zurück. Hoffentlich habe ich das erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte. Die Angst vor etwas noch Schlimmeren. Steige in den Wagen, der mich zum Flugzeug bringt ein. Es fährt los. Lehne mich nachdenklich im Polster zurück. "Ja...das alles...ist erst der Anfang!", flüstere ich grinsend und schließe meine Augen. Das Ganze...hat erst begonnen! Season II...Ende! Lord Maverik http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang